The Black Cat and The Silver Dragon
by purgatory013
Summary: this is my thoughts of why Vali said no to Kuroka . Vali x Kuroka all rights got owner of series
1. Chapter 1

**hello me again for those of you who read Love of a Battle freak i apologize for the bad grammar among other thing in there i will fix that and i know the characters are ooc sorry my bad but anyways that was supposed to get you guys thinking about the crack pairing vali x irina and make stories about it okay but this is an explanation of why vali said no to kuroka but enough of my ramblings onto the story**

it was about 8:00 when Vali Lucifer woke up he drowsily turn around only for his face to hit Kuroka's bust he kept a stoic face because this was usual for him because Kuroka would sneak into his bed at night a lot, after that he got up to go get breakfast in his base's mess hall he sat down the first one as usual and the Bikou and Arthur joined him as he was there just sitting and reading a news paper and sipping coffee when Kuroka ran up to him and promptly said **"** Vali-kun will you have my babies " to which Vali took a spit take and started to choke when Bikou started patting Vali's back furiously so he would not choke and then Vali fearfully asked " what " and with that Kuroka gave him a seductive smirk and said " you herd me " to which Bikou started laughing Arthur grinned and Le Fay covered her mouth trying not to laugh and then Vali responded " no " with stoic face while on the inside he was beaming " why not " she asked pouting

" i don't want you to be sad if i were to die in battle with Great Red or my bastard of a grandfather especially not if you were to have my child " Vali wanted to say but couldn't because he loved Kuroka to much to tell and did not want to hurt her so he has to cut ties with her and Le Fay " because i am sending you and Le fay to the hyoudou residence "

he said with an almost untraceble amount of sadness " fine" Kuroka said

 **this is my explanation of this i would like to here your views on it but i will add a new chapter if i get positive reviews and thank you for reading this and i see Vali x Kuroka as official Vali X Irina was just random thing i made up ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**this takes chapter take place after the series not canon in anyway and if people ask for it i will make another story about the next Gen. dxd**

 **so please review follow and fav onto the story**

4 years after the disbandment of team dxd

Vali lucifer was reflecting on the past such as when he and Kuroka got married and had a son named Vali Cao Mornigstar Lucifer

they had given him the middle name Cao because he was one who had sacrificed himself to protect Vali in his final battle with his grandfather from a attack that would have killed him and a year after that he had tried to defeat The Great Red and went farther than anyone before him earning the name true emperor of the white dragon shortly after that he married Kuroka and fought Issei along with Arthur who fought Kiba and Arthur won his fight and it was a draw for Vali but Issei swears Vali won Afterwords Vali and Kuroka had their son and Arthur and Irina had a daughter named Elaine Issei married Akeno ,Rias , Koneko , and Asia and Issei and Rias had a daughter named Misaki Bikou started traveling the dimensions Xennovia and Sieg had a son named Sigurd and Saji married Sona, Azazeal proposed to Gabriel and had a son named Saiorg gray speaking of the last thing Vali heard from Saiorg that he was was hunting mythical Beasts for Azazeal he calls him and seals them in artificial sacred gears further increasing his sacred gear research

Milicas Became one of the four great satans and I don't know how this happened God only nows "ow" Vali clenched his head in pain anyways Eucild somehow after many tries married Rossweisse

Afterthoughts

" I can only hope our son and the others will be ready for the coming war " Vali stated somewhat worried about his son " they will be fine " Kuroka said happily

 **So what do you guys think this might be a little rough around the edges but i hope you guys like it and i will make new story called DxD Reborn**


End file.
